Secrets of the cursed
by Kurenai Chinoumi. kyuubi-lover
Summary: The Sohma's aren't the only ones with a curse. What if Tohru had her own little secret? What if it was some how similar to the Sohma's secret?What if there is another clan who are also cursed with a secret? And who are these 11 people who suddenly show up
1. The beginning of all the confusion

**Summary:** The Sohma's aren't the only ones with a curse. What if Tohru had her own little secret? What if it was some how similar to the Sohma's secret? What if there is another clan who are also cursed with a secret? And who are these 11 people who suddenly show up? When there lives collide, will the Sohma's see something they never had before? Or will they shunned out the clan with the curse completely? Which is it?

Pairings: Kyo/Tohru

Oc/Oc (Kurayami/Takuto)

Oc/Oc (Ryo/Takuya)

Oc/Oc (Jin/Akina)

Oc/Oc (Shigeki/Ayame, different Ayame.)

Oc/Oc (Koumyou/Tokito)

kyuubi-lover: D-D Do we really know the pairings?

Kurenai Chinoumi: Yeah! ….me thinks.

Kyo: You guys are complete morons…

Kurenai Chinoumi: Well you are too! We got it from you. It's contagious you know!

kyuubi-lover: HELL YEAH!

Kyo: Ugh….Kurenai Chinoumi and kyuubi-lover don't own Fruits basket! And never will!

Kurenai Chinoumi: -pouts- BUT NEITHER DO YOU!

Kyo: I'M APART OF IT BAKA!

Kurenai Chinoumi: ……..oh yeah!

kyuubi-lover: XD! U GUY GETS TOGETHER SOOO WELL!

Kyo: WE DO NOT!

* * *

Secrets of the cursed

The beginning of all the confusion

**Written by: Kurenai Chinoumi and kyuubi-lover**

* * *

It was a dull morning. HA! I bet you were thinking I was going to say a bright beautiful morning! Well, I didn't. As I was saying, it was a dull morning. And it was an even duller afternoon. Two of our 12…13,-hey we included the cat so what- zodiacs animals were walking Tohru-chan home.

"You damn rat! Quit denying to yourself that you lost in that race!" an orange haired boy yelled at a grayish purple haired boy.

"I didn't lose that race. You lost and I won. So deal with it you stupid cat." He replied annoyed.

"Y-Yuki-kun! K-Kyo-kun! Please stop! I don't want you two to fight anymore. So let's go home now!" A brown haired girl, which we all know is Tohru, suggested, squinting her eyes, hoping not to get yelled at.

The boys both blinked at her protest, but listened nonetheless.

"I guess you're right, Honda-san. We should start heading home." Yuki said as he smiled at her.

Kyo muttered something under his breath. All they caught was "Damn rat…win next time…"

They both decided to not try and argue…as much…of course they wouldn't admit that out loud, but it was for Tohru.

BANG!

……………….

"How many times do I have to tell you stop walking with your eyes closed!" Kyo yelled at Tohru, who walked into a pole and was whimpering.

Yuki smacked Kyo with his school bag and glared at the cat. "Don't talk to Miss Honda that way you stupid cat." Yuki said.

"I WAS NOT YELLING YOU STUPID RAT!" Kyo replied back.

After 5 minutes of talking about…stuff…Tohru suddenly stopped walking.

'W-what was that? What was that that I just felt?' Tohru asked herself worriedly.

"Honda-san/Tohru?" two voices called out, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"O-oh, g-gomen nasai, I just remembered that I forgot something at school!" Tohru apologized with a smile. (Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry.)

'Let's hope they don't catch me lying. I've always hated lying.' Tohru thought as she inwardly crossed her fingers from behind her back.

Kyo sighed and hid a small smile of affection. "Baka." Kyo said as he very lightly hit her on the head. Tohru laughed sheepishly. (Baka: Idiot.)

"You guys go on ahead. I promise I'll come back as soon as possible." Tohru promised. She had a pleading look that the guys couldn't say no to.

"If you want to go alone, I guess we'll let you…just this once though." Yuki replied worriedly.

Kyo was about to protest when Yuki dragged him away from Tohru and towards their house. Tohru sweat dropped when Kyo was kicking, screaming, and cursing at the rat boy.

'Honda-san seemed like she wanted get that thing by herself. It's only right that we leave her alone.' Yuki thought as he let go of an annoyed and yelling Kyo.

"Did you hear me you damn rat!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"No." Yuki replied as he walked home.

Kyo growled angrily and followed him. 'Tohru better come back safely…or else rat boy is gonna get it.' Kyo thought angrily.

-With Tohru-

'Now where is that place where I sensed something…?' Tohru thought as she walked into the woods that was near where she was previously walking.

She continued on walking, until she heard whimpering and saw two small figures on the ground.

Her eyes widened and looked at the two figures. They were two small foxes. One was black with 9 tails, and the other was an orangey-reddish color with 8 tails. The black fox was covering the orangey-reddish fox with its nine-tails protectively. .

"They're foxes…and they're injured!" Tohru said aloud. She hurriedly picked them up and ran home, tripped once, but soon ran home again. THUS IS WHY TOHRU IS SOOOOOO BRAVE!

-With the other 3 guys-

"Okaeri nasai!" Shigure sang out. He blinked confused and surprised when he didn't see Tohru. "Eh? Where's Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked worriedly to the two boys. (Okaeri nasai: Welcome home!)

"She forgot something at school, and had to go back and get it." Kyo muttered angrily as he stomped his way to the ladder that lead to the roof.

"Awwww…Is someone angry because a certain someone isn't here?" Shigure teased Kyo before he reached his destiny.

Kyo turned around. His aura darkened. "Shut up." Kyo calmly said angrily/annoyed.

Shigure whimpered and hid behind Yuki. "Save me Yuki!" Shigure cried out.

"Save yourself." Yuki replied as he headed upstairs.

"Yuki's so mean!" Shigure complained while sniffling dramatically, and then got hit by a shoe, thus making him fall. Kyo growled in annoyance and continued walking towards the ladder that goes up to the roof. He smirked as he heard a loud 'THUD.'

Yuki was in his room doing his homework, Kyo was up on the roof sulking, and the now healed Shigure was in his computer office room place writing his book.

Just as everything was calm and quiet, they were interrupted by a loud noise.

"Noooooo! My home! It's been destroyed once again!" Shigure cried out loud enough for the two high school boys to hear. Shigure immediately came downstairs to see what the noise was all about.

"G-gomen nasai, Shigure! I'll fix it later. I promise. I didn't mean to break your door. I just have to help these poor animals!" Tohru said as she held the two small foxes in her arms. She ran upstairs to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"I heard Tohru! What's going on?" Kyo asked as barged into the living room and stomped over Shigure.

"What's all this noise?" Yuki asked as he walked towards the living room. He sweat dropped when he saw Kyo with a worried look and Shigure under him weeping.

"My back!" Shigure cried out.

Tohru ran in the room and laid the two injured foxes on the ground. She quickly cleaned the wounds and bandaged it.

After that, Tohru put them on her bed, smiled at how cute they were. She just had to pet them! After petting them, she decided to make a bed for them, and so she went down stairs to get another blanket. Unknown to her, the black fox went closer to the orangey-reddish fox; they both snuggled into each other.

-15 minutes later-

Tohru had a little bed set up for the two foxes. They were asleep and Tohru was now cleaning up all the mess, blood, and the door.

"Oi, you need help?" Kyo asked, kneeled down beside and began to help her.

"Oh no! You don't need to help me! I don't need help at all." Tohru said as she shook her head. Kyo sighed and helped her anyways.

After they were done fixing the door and replacing it, which took a long time because it was already dinner and it was dark, Tohru quickly made dinner.

"Ah! As usual, your food looks and smells good even though it took so such a short time to cook it, Tohru-kun!" Shigure complimented happily.

Tohru blushed and bowed down. "Thank you, Shigure!" Tohru thanked.

She went upstairs and came back downstairs with the two foxes who where awake. The three guys watched as she gave the foxes each a plate of pickled cucumbers and rice.

"Are they eating with us?" Kyo asked as he eyed them warily and suspiciously. He could've sworn the black fox glared at him after looking at the orangey-reddish fox.

"They don't have to if you don't want them to." Tohru replied as she reached towards the two foxes, about to pick them up. The orangey-reddish fox gave them a watery foxy-eye look, they all flinched.

"That stupid cat didn't mean it. They can eat here if you'd like them to." Yuki said smiling at Tohru.

"No, no! I don't want to trouble you guys and if you don't want these little cute foxes too eat here and I can have them eat in my room." Tohru replied, again was about to pick up the foxes.

Kyo sighed. "It's ok. They can eat here. I don't care." Kyo snapped annoyed. Tohru smiled and pet the two foxes on the head. The orangey-reddish fox began munching on its food, Tohru squealed in delight at the black fox moved some of its food to the orangey-reddish fox's plate.

"Let's eat now!" Shigure suggested. The three high school students nodded their heads.

"Itadakimasu!" the four said in unison. (Itadakimasu: It's said before each meal.)

After 5 minutes of eating and chatting about random things, a loud knocking interrupted them.

"I'll go get it." Tohru said as she got up to go answer the door.

'Hm…I wonder who it is. Maybe it's Momijji! Or Haru-san!' Tohru thought going in lala land.

She opened the door, only to see a boy and a girl. They both had scratches, bruises, and other wounds here and there.

The girl had black hair a little below shoulder length but a light higher then armpit length; she had dark brown eyes. She looked around 17 or 18.

The boy had black hair pulled into a small ponytail like Miroku (From Inuyasha); he also has dark brown eyes. He looked around 27 or 28 something.

"Tohru-chan, we finally found you." The girl said breathlessly as she hugged Tohru tightly.

Unknowingly, the two small foxes followed Tohru.

Tohru blinked in confusion as she returned the hug.

POOF! Smoke appeared everywhere, confusing Tohru even more.

When the smoke cleared, they saw two figures, one boy and the other a girl.

The girl had brownish hair that went above her butt and had brownish eyes, looked around 17 or 18.

The boy had orangey-reddish hair that reached to the nape of his neck, and had crimson eyes, looked around 27 or 28, they both where naked.

"Tohru-kun, we heard some loud noise and we came to see what happened." Shigure said as he walked to the front door, followed by Yuki and Kyo.

The three boys…err, men were surprised. Well, surprised is an understatement. They saw the 4 new people and two of them were naked…in their house...and one was a girl...and they where guys…and so on…and yeah…

"NO! Don't look at my sister you perverts!" the orangey-reddish haired boy yelled out as he covered his sister with his own body, his back facing the 3 men.

The black haired boy growled in annoyance and covered the black haired girl's eyes.

"Get dressed in something you idiot! Or my sisters eyes will be tainted forever!" the black haired boy snapped annoyed.

Tohru was beyond confused. (.) She had swirly eyes like that.

"What's going on!" Kyo yelled out confused as he turned around with the horrible mental image of the naked boy, blushing when he saw a glimpse of the naked girl.

"Kata-nii-chan! Someone turned off the lights!" the black haired girl said as she turned her head and tried to look through the boy's hands.

"Eh? Really? Me can see perfectly fine though! Although it's disturbing to see Ryo-nii-kun's face mentally!" the brown haired girl said to the black haired girl, with a lala smile.

"Can someone tell me how these two naked people appeared in our house and how these two other people also ended up in our house?" Yuki asked as he turned around so he wouldn't see the girl or the boy naked, he was blushing madly.

"TOHRU-CHAN/TOHAKUN I MISSED YOU!" the black haired girl and the brown haired girl said in unison as they hugged her.

"Don't kill Tohru, and her name is TOHRU." The black haired boy said, head turned the other way so he didn't have to see the naked girl who was hugging Tohru.

"Alright! Who the hell are you four! And what the hell are you doing in this house! And most importantly, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NAKED!" Kyo yelled out as his back was still facing the four and Tohru.

There was a silent moment.

"…He says hell a lot." The brown haired girl stated.

Yuki sweat dropped, his back still facing them.

"And you old man!" the orangey-reddish haired boy snapped at Shigure out of a sudden. "TURN AROUND! I DON'T WANT MY SISTERS BODY TO BE SEEN BY YOU, YOU DIRTY OLD MOLESTER!" and then the orangey-reddish haired boy got a big boo-boo on his head all of a sudden.

* * *

Kurenai Chinoumi: OKAY! Kyuubi-lover and I wrote that! Oh, and I'm Kurayami (Will later on be explained.) And kyuubi-lover is Ryo. (Will also later on be explained.) REVIEW PLEASE!

kyuubi-lover: (Hugging the tied and battered Kyo) YES! REVIEW IF U WANTS KYA-CHAN ALIVE!

Kyo: It's…..KYO.

Kurenai Chinoumi: And….I'LL SEND FLAMERS TO VISIT SATAN-KUN!


	2. Secrets Reveiled

Kurenai Chinoumi and kyuubi-lover: OHAYO MINNA! WE'RE BAACK!

Kyo: -twitch- Damn, they're back.

Kurenai Chinoumi and kyuubi-lover: AWW! WE MISSED YOU TOO KYON-KYON/KYA!

Kyo: Stop calling me Kyon-kyon! And my name's Kyo!

Kyuubi-lover: Whatever you say Kya!

Kyo: IT'S KYO!

**Yuki: Kurenai Chinoumi and kyuubi-lover don't own Fruits basket or any of its characters.**

Kyuubi-lover: WE WILL SOON! JUST WATCH US! WAHAHHAHAH!

Kurenai Chinoumi: HELL YEAH!

Kyo and Yuki: (Twitches)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Secret of the cursed

Secrets Reveiled

Written by: kyuubi-lover and Kurenai Chinoumi

**Chapter written by: kyuubi-lover**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"A-ano, can you all stop fighting?" Tohru asked as she tried to calm everyone down.

"OF COURSE TOHRU-CHAN!" the black haired girl replied as she glomped Tohru.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU TAHRU!-CHAN!" the brown haired girl replied as she glomped both the black haired girl and Tohru.

"Her name's TOHRU. And will you two please get dressed." The black haired boy said annoyed, still not looking to over at the scene.

"Okay, let's go get some clothes for you two to wea-"Tohru said before Kyo cut her off.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru apologized. The two girls gasped in surprise.

"She added '-kun' to his name! NO WAY!" They both said in unison. The black haired girl appeared in front of Kyo in the blink of an eye, she glared at him as she grabbed Kyo's collar.

"Who are you to Tohru? How do you know her? How did you meet her? What are your feelings towards her? Why is the sky blue? Why is your hair orange like Ryoku-baka's? Why? Why! WHY!" The girl asked Kyo as she repeatedly shook him back and forth.

"Actually mine is orangey-reddish Kura-no-women" the orangey-reddish haired guy stated, and got bonked on the head by the black haired boy.

Kyo started to sweat nervously. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!_ He thought.

"Awwww! No fair! How come Kura-chan gets to interrogate him?" the brown haired girl asked pouting.

"Because you're not dressed in anything." The black haired boy replied as he separated Kyo and the black haired girl.

"I'm sorry for not introducing you to each other!" Tohru suddenly apologized. "But let's get those two dressed first. Yuki and Kyo, can those two wear some of your clothes for now?" Tohru asked pointing at the two naked people.

"Of course Honda-san." Yuki replied back facing them still.

"Sure." Kyo muttered annoyed because he didn't know who those four people were and he was being ignored by everyone!

"Don't worry; I feel your pain Kyo-kun." Shigure said out of no where, weeping as he grasped Kyo's shoulders.

"WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kyo shout could be heard from a mile.

-5 minutes later-

After the orangey-reddish haired boy and the brown haired girl were dressed, Tohru gathered everyone and led them into the living room.

"Okay, so who are you?" Shigure asked sipping the tea Tohru made and munching on a little snack.

"ME? MY NAME IS RYO SAOTOME! ME IS GOING TO BE THE RULER OF THIS WORLD AND THE OTHERS WORLDS!" Ryo shouted, stomping on the table and puffing her chest in confidence.

"WITH I, KURAYAMI SAOTOME NEXT TO HER!" Kurayami shouted, stomping to the table and puffing her chest in confidence too.

"My name is Katashi Saotome." Katashi said calmly, pulling the pouting Kurayami off the table and making her sit next to him.

"And mines is Ryoku Saotome!" Ryoku chirped, pulling the pouting Ryo down the table and making her sit on his lap.

"RYOKU-NII-KUN!" Ryo pouted, but eyes brighten up when Ryoku gave her a snack, she happily was munching it with Kurayami who got one too.

"So what brings you to our humble home?" Shigure asked

"To visit Tohru-chan! We no see her in a long time!" Kurayami replied pouting.

"Hell yeah!" Ryo pouted along.

"But why now guys?" Tohru asked, and was hugged again by the girls.

"WE MISSED YOU!" They both cried out, waterfall like tears streaming down there face.

Tohru patted them on there back with a smile. "So how have you been Tohru-kun?" Katashi asked.

"I've been great!" Tohru replied with a warm smile. Katashi nodded in reply, and bonked Ryoku on the head who was sleeping with his head on the table drooling.

"It's rude to sleep in front of people baka." Katashi grunted to Ryoku who rubbed his sore head.

"My Tohru-chan! I missed you!" Ryoku said out of a sudden, was about to glomp her when suddenly Ryo punched him, sending him crashing outside of the living room. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo sweat dropped.

"My house is being destroyed." Shigure cried out, waterfall like tears now streaming down his face.

_She reminds me of Kagura._ Kyo thought with a gulp.

"NII-KUN! DO NOT HARASS TOWELHRU!" Ryo shouted.

"Her name is TOHRU." Katashi said flatly, when is that girl gonna get names right, maybe in the next 10, 20 years or millennium maybe? Who knows...?

"Can you pray tell, what your names are, I don't want my baby sister to be surrounded by molesters!" Ryoku said and was now hugging her sister who had wide eyes.

_How can he recover so quickly?_ Ryo thought as she snapped her fingers in failure. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped.

"Okay, my name is Shigure Sohma." Shigure said with a smile.

_A Sohma eh…_ Katashi thought.

_Hmm, wonder if the rumors are true…_ Ryoku thought, thinking of a happy scene where Ryo and he where hugging, Ryo was saying "I love you big brother! Arigato for saving me from everything!" and he would say, "That's what a big brother does my lovely sister!"…he really had a complex sister.

_I want mint ice cream…_ Kurayami and Ryo thought together going off to lala land.

"And my name is Yuki Sohma." Yuki said with a polite smile.

"And let me guess, his name is Kyo Sohma." Kurayami stated and glared at Kyo.

"Oi, what is all your relationships with Tokun-chan?" Ryo asked.

"None of your damn business!" Kyo shouted back, and his collar was grabbed by Ryoku who was glaring down at him.

"Yo, dickless wonder, DON'T yell at my sister before I rip out your voice box and shove it up your as-" he was cut off when Ryo bonked him with a mallet that came out of no where.

"Don't say bad words in from of Taco-chan!" Ryo shouted back at her brother, who was bowing down to her weeping for her forgiveness.

"Her name is TOHRU." Katashi said calmly, letting Kurayami sip some of his tea he was holding.

And then was being hugged by Ryo.

"MY LOVE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Ryo's love chatted was cut off when Ryoku plucked her off of Katashi and cradled her in his arms.

"You teme, quit molesting my sister!" Ryoku hissed and glared at Katashi who glared back.

"I was not molesting your sister baka." Katashi replied. Ryoku had an anime vein popping out of his forehead.

Ryoku gently put down Ryo between Tohru and Kurayami and then got into fighting stances. "You wanna fight teme? Bring it on!" Ryoku shouted pissed. Katashi stood up and quietly got into fighting stance.

"GO KATA-NII-SAN!" Kurayami cheered her brother on.

"GO RYOKU-BAKA!" Ryo cheered on for her brother. "Someone needs to cheer him." Ryo mumbled to Kurayami who giggled.

"Hey, no fighting in this house before I beat both of you up!" Kyo yelled, getting up and was about to go over to the 2 fighting ADULTS, when he tripped on Yuki's foot and was going to crash down to Tohru.

_This is bad!_ Shigure panicked, closing his eyes. Yuki eyes widen and waited for the impact. (O . O) Tohru's face was like that.

_**POOF!**_

There was a smoke in the air and everyone coughed.

"RUN RYO-CHAN! THE NAVY IS HERE ALREADY! THEY CAME TO TRY TO CATCH YOU AGAIN! RUN!" Kurayami cried out, coughing while Katashi wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"I WOULD KURA-CHAN BUT NII-KUN ISN'T LETTING ME GO!" Ryo coughed out, her waist being held by one of Ryoku's arm too.

Shigure and Yuki sweat dropped, Navy? What in the world are they talking about?

When the smoke cleared, there was an orange cat lying on top of Tohru.

Tohru's eyes where like is ( O - O ) yup, like that. The four newcomers looked at the cat and blinked.

"Umm, we can explain…" Shigure said with a weak smile. Yuki held the annoyance that was building in him_. Baka neko._ Yuki thought annoyed. (Baka neko: Stupid cat)

"Umm…err…ahh...um…" Tohru was trying to find the right words to explain, but then Kurayami and Ryo suddenly appeared in front of her, both looking at the cat.

"Is this Kyo?" Kurayami asked, picking up the annoyed cat, her face stoned with seriousness.

"Yes…I'm afraid that is Kyo." Shigure whispered. Kurayami's face was serious and Ryo was speechless.

Katashi eyes widen a little, his little sister serious?

No way.

"……………" Ryo didn't say anything else.

Now Ryoku's eyes were wide too, he baby sister speechless?

Hell no.

Suddenly, minutes passed by, then out of a sudden…

"KITTY!" could be heard from FAR away.

Katashi and Ryoku sighed; it was too good to be true…

"THIS CAT IS SOOO COOL!" Ryo screamed out, watching Kurayami hug the death out of Kyo.

"LET ME GO!" Kyo breathed out.

"GASP! HE TALKS TOO RYO-CHAN!" Kurayami said amazingly. "I KNOW!" Ryo gasped out.

_POOF!_

………………………

……….

…………………………………

"YOU DIRTY TEENAGER! GET SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW DICKLESS WONDER! MY SISTER EYES WILL BE TAINTED I TELL YOU!! TAINTED MAN!" Ryoku cried out, closing his sister's eyes from the horrible imagine for a naked boy in front for her just in time.

Katashi held annoyance in his eyes while covering his sister's eyes from the naked boy in front for them just in time too.

"Who you calling dickless wonder you stupid adult?" Kyo shouted out, glaring at Ryoku who glared back.

"YOU! NOW GET DRESSED!" Ryoku shouted back. Yuki's eye brow was twitching from time to time as he held close Tohru's eyes.

Finally, Kyo got dressed and was now sulking.

"So, our secret is out again." Shigure said, trying to brighten up the mood.

"What mood is the damn author talking about? Why are they now talking about moods?" Kyo yelled, getting up and was hit by a shoe with a note attached to it from no where.

Kyo rubbed his sore head and opened the paper, it read…

_SHUT UP AND DO YOUR LINES CORRECTLY! YOU GET NO FISH FOR A WEEK!_

_From,  
__The authors_

_P.S. KAW-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! SOMEDAY I WILL KILL YOU! XD!_

_P. S. S. HIYA KYON-KYON! XD!_

_P. S. S. S. LUKE! I AM YOUR FATHER!_

_P. S. S .S .S. You're in the wrong letter Darth Vader…we love your mask though! _

Kyo sweat dropped and scrunched the piece of paper; he sat back down and shivered.

"DAMN YOU KYUUBI-LOVER, SENDING ME A THREAT LIKE THIS AND MY NAME IS KYO! NOT KAW-CHAN! AND DAMN YOU KURENAI CHINOUMI! IT'S KYO, STOP CALLING ME THAT KYON-KYON THING! AND WTF, WHO'S DARTH VADER?" Kyo yelled to no one in particular.

They all blinked at him. "Kyuubi-lover, Kurenai Chinoumi, and Darth Vader?" the rest said in unison. "Err…never mind!" Kyo shouted as he sat back down.

"Okay, so now I was saying, now you know are little secret. The Sohma's are cursed with spirits of the 12 Chinese zodiacs (Kyo glared at him)…I mean 13 of the Chinese zodiacs. As you can see, Kyo here is possessed by the cat, Yuki the Rat, and I the dog." Shigure said.

"So it was true." Ryoku said with a bored sigh while munching on a snack, going off into lala land. Katashi smacked him on the head and glared at Ryoku who was rubbing his sore head.

"Baka, don't say that out loud." Katashi scolded in an annoyed manner. The zodiacs blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, and so what's the drift man?" Kurayami asked with a huff. Shigure blinked again.

"You mean it doesn't affect you or anything?" Yuki asked surprised. Ryo and Kurayami raised and eyebrow.

"And why would it?" Ryoku grunted sipping some tea.

This was total shock. No, really, they were shocked by thunder…-Gets hit by a shoe- ITA! OKAY! THAT WAS LAME! WHO CARES!

"But I do have to tell Akito-san." Shigure said with a sigh as he got up.

"What ever happened to those two little foxes?" Yuki asked suddenly. The four Saotomes and Tohru gulped.

"Ryoku-baka, what did he mean 'two little foxes'?" Kurayami said with a sweet sugary smile and an anime vein twitching now and then.

"Yeah, strange little things for foxes, usually they have 1 tail, but one had eight tails and the other nine tails." Shigure said, placing a hand under his chin.

"Umm…they ran away 'cause they saw Ryoku-nii-kun's face! YEAH!" Ryo tried to counter; the 3 zodiacs members raised an eye brow.

"Why do you use me Ryo-chan?" Ryoku cried anime like tears to his sister.

_Please don't let them find out about…_ Tohru was sweating madly.

"And then why were you two naked?" Kyo asked. Ryoku and Ryo gulped.

"Um, 'cause we're care free?" Ryoku earned a punch from that bad excuse. The Zodiacs sweat dropped.

"Well, I got to go." Shigure said walking. Yuki got up and was about to leave the same way with Shigure.

Well…one of Kyo's legs was stretched out and well….Yuki and Shigure tripped on it. Shigure was about to fall on Kurayami and Yuki was about to fall on Ryo. All four lips met with a peck.

………………………

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

And finally the last one and if it wasn't the last one, I would go insane…..

_**POOF!**_

There was smoke in the living room. "RYO/IMOUTO!" was heard from with in the smoke.

"What happened?" Kyo said through the smoke as he got up and was about to run to open some doors, but them he tripped and landed on someone…

His lips met Tohru's in a peck as well…

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

More smoke came…

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_ FINAL POOF! HELL YEAH FINALLY!

It was really…REALLY smoky in the living room.

"I-I'll get the d-door!" Tohru went and opened the door, when the room cleared.

The Sohma's eyes widen at…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurenai Chinoumi and kyuubi-lover: (Dodges flying weapons) HELP!

Readers: YOU LEFT A CLIF HANGY! WHY?

Kurenai Chinoumi and kyuubi-lover: (Blinks) That's 'cause…we….LOVE YOU!

Readers: LIKE HELL! (Throws more stuff)

Ryoku: YO, YOU CAN THROW STUFF AT KURENAI CHINOUMI BUT NOT KYUUBI-LOVER!

Katashi: (Bonks him on the head) Baka, they can't hurt neither only you.

Ryoku: TEME! (Has a glaring contest with him)

Tohru: Please review! (Smiles happily)

Kurenai Chinoumi: NO FLAMERS OR BASHERS TOO!

kyuubi-lover: HELL YEAH! OR ELSE YOU…GET NONE OF THE WORLD WE WILL RULE LATER ON!


End file.
